dutesversefandomcom-20200214-history
USCPF
The United States Civilization Preservation Force, colloquially known as the USCPF, is the combined post-flash military force of the United States. The USCPF was formed roughly four months after the Flash and is the largest and best supplied faction by 2043. History Origins After the Flash, the army's Fort Jackson used the remaining supplies and soldiers it had to retake the nearby capital of South Carolina with aid from remaining militiamen and law enforcement officers. The remaining state legislature recognized themselves to be the last bastion of government, and declaring itself as the 'federal government,' took control back of Columbia, South Carolina, which became the provisional capital for the next year. The USCPF was created officially by the American Preservation of Civilization Act (APCA) on February 23rd of 2033, and all US military personnel were reassigned to it immediately afterwards. Most military personnel were trainees though had received more training post-flash than prior; additionally, already trained units had made mostly successful attempts travel in the days of the Black Rain and first fallout. Radio calls further established connection the USCPF, and soon, military industry could be created. 2034-2046 The USCPF experienced a great period of expansion here. Organization The West USCPF falls under the Department of Preservation and Reclamation. It comprises the Department of the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The East USCPF falls under the Department of War. Structure Equipment Weapons Individual weapons The USCPF employs various individual weapons to provide light firepower at short ranges. The most common weapons used by the USCPF's "Army" units are the TSR rifle (known aside as the Tactical Service Rifle 31) The primary sidearm is the 9mm Mendel 11 pistol. Many soldiers, though typically grenadiers and Marines, are armed with the outdated M67 fragmentation grenade and M18 smoke grenade. Many units are supplemented with a variety of specialized weapons, including the MPG (a light machine gun) and the TSR LSW prototype, to provide suppressive fire at the squad level. The XSR-6 is used by more elite sniper units, though many have to rely on modified Mk13s, TSRs, and M24 rifle platforms. The USCPF lacks standardized shotguns, though many use the M1014 and SPAS-12s that are still available. Vehicles USCPF doctrine puts a premium on mechanized land warfare, though this has greatly been rocky in many areas the USCPF is based in, as the USCPF is ultimately not a warfare force. The USCPF's most common land vehicle is Oshkosh's Joint Light Tactical Vehicle, serving as a cargo/troop carrier, weapons platform and ambulance, and rarely among other roles. While the United States Civilization Preservation Force's Air Force operates a few fixed-wing aircraft, it mainly operates several types of rotary-wing aircraft. These include the UR-22 and UR-12 aircraft Uniforms Most of the USCPF in 2043 fields the American Reclamation Uniform (ARU) in most of its non-to-low combat areas. It features a OD green BDU-style blouse and Coyote Brown (or OD Green) pants, as these are the easiest to find in surplus and are the easiest to cheaply produce. In winter environments, the USCPF provides jackets and OD green long-sleeves designed to insulate. Newer and specialized brigades in the USCPF utilize the pre-flash Army Combat Uniform (ACU), which featured a camouflage pattern known as RELAY Md II. It is based off of former US4CES, and directly succeeded UCP in 2020. The USCPF does not store most of these uniforms. The USCPF also uses pre-flash Greens and service uniforms, though both uniforms are incredibly rare outside of Field & General Officers in Columbia and official ceremonies which are both incredible rare. Berets The USCPF authorizes the use of the pre-flash Black Beret for all USCPF Army personnel. The Maroon (airborne), Rifle Green (SF), Gray (Psych), and Tan (Ranger) are still authorized for wear by NCOs with the ARU uniform in non-combat roles or positions, however, they are no longer issued. The USCPF also still issues Dark Blue Security beret for USCPF Air Force Security Forces, albeit being incredibly rare and not for wear with the ARU unless given permission by the local commander. Category:Post-Flash Category:Organization